Deja Vu
by Shandril Wielder of Spellfire
Summary: The Truce has been made, and nobody- especially StarClan- knows if it is a good idea. Rated T to give me room to write.


_(As far as I know, I don't own warriors.)_

Deja Vu: Book 1

Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**Leader:**Firestar- ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Med. Cats:**Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jaybird- light gray tom with light blue, clouded eyes

**Warriors:** Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, blue eyes

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes (P)

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
_Apprentice, Scarletpaw_

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes (P)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (P)

Hollysky- light brown tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice, Foxpaw_

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat

Honeyfoot- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppyseed- tortoiseshell she-cat  
_Apprentice, Nightpaw_

Lionfang- golden brown tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Frostpaw_

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Millie- small silver tabby she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Scarletpaw- scarlet furred she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw- ginger furred tom with green eyes

Icepaw- small white she-cat with blue-green eyes

Frostpaw- white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patchess  
_Kits: Unborn_

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes  
_Kits: Unborn_

Hazelfur- small gray and white she-cat  
_Kits: Streamkit_

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat  
_Kits: Foxpaw and Icepaw_

**Elders:**

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Blackstar- large white tom with huge black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

**Med. Cat:** Littlecloud- very small tabby tom  
_Apprentice, Gingerpaw_

**Warriors:**

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Ivyleaf- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Smokefoot- black tom (named AFTER the tom who fell)

Owleyes- brown tabby tom with big yellow eyes  
_Apprentice, Stripedpaw_

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Gingerpaw- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Stripedpaw- tortoiseshell brown tabby she-cat

**Queens:**

Snowbird- pure white she-cat  
_Kits:_ _Speckledkit_

**Elders:**

Oakfur- small brown tom

**WINDCLAN**

**Leader: **Onestar- brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot- gray she-cat

**Med. Cats: **Barkface- short-tailed brown tom

Kestrelwing- brown tom with a tan chest  
**Warriors:  
**Heathereyes- tabby she-cat with green eyes

Crowfeather- dark gray tom

Breezefoot- dark gray tom  
**Queens:  
**Nightcloud- black she-cat with blue eyes  
_Kits: Stormkit, Dustkit_

Whitetail- small white she-cat  
_Kits: Redkit_

Harefur- gray she-cat  
_Kits: Maskkit, Treekit, Earthkit (not planet)_  
**Elders:**

**RIVERCLAN  
**

**Leader: **Mistystar- gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker- black tom

**Med. Cats: **Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat  
Willowstep- gold she-cat

**Warriors: **Minnowbrook- small gray she-cat (P)

Pouncetail-tabby she-cat  
_Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Pebblefur- stone gray tom  
_Apprentice, Rabbitpaw_

**Queens:**

Dapplefur- dappled gray she-cat  
_Kits: Unborn_

**Elders:**

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

* * *

Prologue:_(StarClan)_

The stars glittered coldly down on a pool.Soon, four cats appeared, walking from the nearby starlit forest. They greeted each other when they reached the pool. A blue-gray she-cat was the first to speak.

"A matter of importance has come to my attention. The four Clans have come upon a Truce. I know not if this bodes well; when I look ahead, I see two possible futures.

The first, a bloodbath that must be avoided at all costs, caused by the breaking of this Truce.  
The second, death, starvation, and mayhem in the Clans, because without fighting, and necessary deaths, they will overwhelm their territories with their numbers.."

A tortoise-shell she-cat spoke up. "Bluestar, are you saying that there is no hope for the Clans we have fought so long to preserve?" Bluestar replied. "I don't know, Spottedleaf. I just don't know." An unusually spotted she-cat spoke up. "Well, are we just going to sit here and do nothing, or are we going to give warning?"

"Of what, Leopardstar? Of bloodshed or starvation that might not com?" she spat bitterly. Leopardstar glowered at her, but fell silent. "No, what we must do is wait. We will watch, listen, and learn. Any questions?"

No one had any, and they disbanded, all but Bluestar and Oakheart. Oakheart wound his tail around hers gently. Bluestar sighed. "Oakheart, will everything be ok?"

Oakheart answered softly "I don't know, my love. But no matter what happens, I'll allways be with you. I love you."  
"I love you too, Oakheart. I always will..."

* * *

Hey! Prologue's up for Deja Vu. Review please, reviews make me want to write more, even without them I'll eventually get new chapters up.

* * *


End file.
